Artifacts
Artifacts, also known as mysterious relics, fantastical objects, and supernatural souvenirs; are items collected and stored in the Warehouse. Information Many artifacts channel a tangential energy, tangential energy is where the matter that is in the Warehouse, artifacts, has just enough energy to move other matter, people, into trouble. Artifacts can act up more when exposed to strong negative energy, i.e. an argument. List of Known Artifacts 3D/2D Converting Camera This camera, when someone gets their picture taken with, turns people into a black and white 2D version of theirself. When this 2D version gets its picture taken, it reverts them back to their normal 3D state with them thinking no time has passed for the duration of time they were in two dimensions. Aztec Bloodstone Ben Franklin's Lightning Rod Claudia Donovan's Supercharged Handcuffs On command, 20,000 volts shoot through these handcuffs to the wearer, only seen used on Artie. Durational Spectrometer This artifact shows the afterimages of anyone who has been in the room in the last five hours. It gives a clear enough to lip read but yet still fuzzy reproduction of people, giving them a ghostly look. Eric Marsden's Unreleased Record When coupled with a room heavy with echoes, this record's recording produces a sound that affects the limbic centers of the brain. The limbic part of the brain connects to the pleasure centers. Its affect on this center of the brain causes the listener to feel a great deal of love, and once it has been heard, there is a sense memory component that causes a secondary reaction much like the first when just hearing the notes. James Braid's Chair This chair's iron springs absorbed years of powerful hypnotherapy and brain waves, after being ferromagnetized combined with the direct descendant of James Braid's voice, caused people's dreams to come forth. Unlike other artifacts, this one was not stored in the Warehouse, but destroyed by Pete. Houdini's Wallet Laughter Inducing Bell When rung, listeners will literally laugh themselves to death, causing a cardiac arrest. Lewis Carroll's Looking Glass Long Distance Football This football seems to only be used for fun by Artie and Pete, as all it seems to do is, go really far. It either goes all the way around the world, or since it seems to not go in a circle but come right back, goes a long distance, then comes back to where it was thrown. Lucretia Borgia's Comb Marie Antoinette's Guillotine Blade This blade that beheaded Marie Antoinette, is replaced and taken in storage in the Warehouse, it's actual reason for this is unknown but it did almost seemingly purposefully behead Pete. Nikola Tesla's Stunner Nikola created this as an alternative to bullets, it makes someone fall unconscious, as well as erasing their short term memory. Parallel Universe Mirror This mirror is shown having Pete playing himself in a game of ping-pong, through it. It is only assumed the mirror connects to a parallel universe. Person's Clock Stopping Mayan Calendar Philo Farnsworth's Communication Device This seemingly two-way communication device is one of the Warehouse Gatherers' handy field tools as they can call back to Artie with at the touch of a button. Prehistoric Plant Pollen This pollen turned a woman into a completely unaware sexually rapacious sleepwalker. Rheticus' Compass Thomas Edison's Free Fuel Mode of Transport This mode of transport, requires two humans to touch its handrail to power its systems, it was built by Thomas Edison to prove to Ford it could be done, but Ford turned it down because oil damaged his engines quick and thus was profitable. Wish Granting Kettle This kettle grants wishes, but for any impossible wish all it does is produce a ferret. No one knows why a ferret though. See also Neutraliser This is "the purple stuff" that is used to calm down active, aggressive artifacts. How it does this though, is unknown.